Noche de luna roja
by Makoto Black
Summary: SONGFIC SLASH...Al fin estaban juntos, pese al mundo y todos los que no podían entender lo que sentían, juntos, las diferencias seguían ahí, pero el amor caía sobre ellos como la lluvia en el bosque...la canción es "Mi vida sin ti" de la Oreja de Van Gogh


_Bueno, mi primer intento de slash, lo hice como regalo de navidad para una_

_buena amiga, no es precisamente bueno, pero el intento se hace, espero que _

_les guste, la canción es Mi vida sin ti, de la Oreja de Van Gogh,_

_los personajes son de JK, el resto lo saben, saludos…_

_Makoto Arashi Black_

Noche de luna roja

"_Un día más vuelve a empezar,_

_duerme la luna en San Sebastián,_

_busco qué hacer, oigo llover_

_y pienso en ti…"_

Miraba por entre las cortinas el cielo estrellado de semejante noche de insomnio, no sabía ya ni porqué sentía lo que sentía o, vivía lo que vivía. Pensaba en todo y en nada. Había sobre la mesa de la pequeña casa de campaña una taza con té caliente, la miró, no planeaba beberla. Miró por entre la puerta medio cerrada, amanecía.

El fango que saltaba con cada gota de lluvia empezaba a manchar las mantas en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido notó que se le ensuciaba lo que llevaba puesto con semejante chaparrón, se reprendió por estar en semejante lugar, en semejante día, con semejante compañía. Miró a su alrededor (mas nunca a su espalda), buscando en qué enfocar su mente que no fuera lo que hasta entonces había estado pensando. Se sentía cansado. Miró sus manos, aún tenía ahí el aroma ajeno. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Buen día. –Exclamó la voz pastosa a su espalda, la voz que le hizo sentir un ahogo, por un instante se mordió la lengua para no contestar, para decirse a sí mismo "Imbécil, has caído demasiado bajo", pero de inmediato volvió al estado idiota que lo había llevado a hacer todo lo demás, se volvió y se perdió en los ojos verdes aquellos.

"…_qué guapo estás,_

_al despertar, tan despeinado y sin arreglar_

_me hace feliz verte a mi lado_

_y pienso en ti…"_

Se miraron dos segundos, ninguno capaz de romper el contacto visual, que parecía ahora serles más necesario que el físico; la lluvia afuera sonaba como granos de arroz que caen al suelo, quizá el mismo arroz que debió bañar el cuerpo de Ginny hace tres días y que ahora esperaba en bolsas en casa de los Weasley; hacía frío, el mismo frío de la Mansión Malfoy, donde seguramente todos esperaban noticias de su amo.

-Duermes como un tronco. –Dijo mordaz, estirando la mano hacia la taza, sólo por hacer algo.

-Lo siento… -Contestó apenado, sin saber qué más decir.

-Y roncas como un bendito… -Agregó por el gozo de verlo fruncir el ceño preocupado, sonriendo oculto tras la taza, tampoco quería hacerlo papilla, no siendo tan lindo así de despeinado. -…con ese ruido habrías matado más rápido al Señor Oscuro.

-Creo que se habría muerto de vergüenza con los otros sonidos. –Refirió dando una estocada en el orgullo de su acompañante, que se atragantó con el té.

-No seas idiota. –Exclamó furioso, se volvió a ver a fuera dispuesto a no hablarle más, él se puso las gafas con una media sonrisa, si le molestara se habría largado.

"…_vamos a querernos, toda la vida,_

_como se quieren la noche y el día_

_cuando hablan de ti…"_

La lluvia no menguaba y parecía dispuesta a no hacerlo. Estaba todavía mirando afuera sentado en la misma posición, él había sacado de su mochila una bolsa ruidosa que lo exasperaba, al quinto sonido desagradable se volvió para gritarle que se callara de una buena vez, pero no pudo. Lucía divino.

El verlo ahí acuclillado tratando de abrir la bolsa con cuidado para no tirar el contenido, concentrado en avivar el fuego azul que de su varita emanaba, lo hizo recordar la noche anterior, lo había besado, lo había abrazado lleno de ansiedad, por que le había encontrado en medio del bosque luego de que escapara de aquella boda, de aquella cadena que amenazaba apresarle y separarlos por siempre.

Sonrió de lado como solía hacerlo cuando la tonta de Granger tropezaba en un pasillo, como cuando Weasley lo había mirado luego de escuchar la lectura de la carta dejada a Ginny como disculpa, aquella en la que Potter se disculpaba por no poder amarla, no si por su mente aquellos ojos grises le eran tan básicos como respirar.

-Te quiero. –Dijo tan bajo que el sonido de la bolsa aquella lo ocultó perfecto.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó él, volviéndose con las gafas en la punta de la nariz.

-¡Alucinas Potter!...no he dicho nada. –Espetó volviendo la mirada afuera, a mirar la lluvia otra vez.

"…_vamos a querernos, en cualquier vida,_

_porque prefiero dejarme morir_

_que estar sin ti…"_

Se sirvieron aquello que estaba en la bolsa, no pudo culparlo por darle semejante comida barata, había llegado de improviso. Pero tenía hambre, demasiada, buscarlo por el bosque en plena noche lo había dejado exhausto, y la noche de reencuentro peor, ahora sentía que moriría de inanición y él sólo le daba verduras cocidas y algo de arroz. Frunció el ceño en una mueca de repudio por el platillo.

-Sé que no es lo mejor…pero prometo que en cuanto salgamos del bosque, te invitaré a comer decentemente. –Exclamó sonriendo como hacía para ganar confianza.

-Sí…¡claro! –Dijo con sarcasmo, él sonrió divertido por el gesto y le miró fijamente. -¿Qué? –Preguntó de golpe.

-Nada. –Contestó metiéndose la cuchara en la boca sonriendo.

-¡Dime! –Exigió rudamente, él carcajeó con la cuchara en la boca.

-Nada. –Repitió con la boca llena.

-He dicho que me digas. –Dijo acercándosele hasta pegarse a su rostro, casi golpeando sus cejas con sus gafas, él le sostuvo la mirada y sin tapujos le besó en la mejilla, sorprendido dio un respingo y se volvió a su asiento.

-Ves como no era nada. –Susurró volviendo la mirada a la comida, él se enfocó en el plato, la verdad es que aquello había sido mucho.

"…_nada es igual, cuando no estás,_

_cuando no vuelves de pasear,_

_oigo reír a mi equilibrio_

_y pienso en ti…"_

Se encontró solo un momento, Harry había tenido que salir a buscar algo de agua en un riachuelo cercano, estando solo se replanteó todo. Su padre a esta hora se revolcaba en su tumba con desesperación, su madre debía envidiarle lo nenita que había lucido anoche entre los brazos del niño que vivió. Tragó saliva, necesitaba alcohol. No tenía nada de eso a mano, maldijo en silencio y se recostó un rato para ver si con eso se calmaba. No funcionó.

Por alguna razón imaginó a todos los ex Slytherin burlándose de él, riendo a carcajada suelta de saber que Potter le besaba en las noches y le abrazaba pasionalmente; tragó saliva con violencia y se puso de lado viendo a fuera, no sabía qué era peor, pensar en las burlas o que Harry no volviera. Se sentó de golpe y miró afuera con la varita en la mano temiendo que algo le pudiera haber pasado. Recordó las últimas amenazas de los mortífagos sobrevivientes, le matarían de verlo cerca, alarmado salió de la casa de campaña empuñando la varita y miró a todos lados buscando entre la lluvia cerrada.

-¡Harry! –Llamó entre el ruido del chaparrón y no hubo respuesta. -¡Carajo! –Dio unos pasos, cuando oyó las hojas secas quebrarse bajo unos pies.

"…_pienso en ti,_

_vuelves a mi, vuelve la paz que un día perdí,_

_choque frontal nadie con vida_

_y yo sin ti…"_

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, la cantimplora en la mano y el pelo mojado pegado a la frente, ocultando la cicatriz.

-Nada…yo… -Quiso ser congruente, pero no podía. -…te mojas, entremos.

Se sentaron, Harry puso la cantimplora cerca de la pequeña llama azul dentro de una lata, Draco le miraba fijo, con el cabello rubio escurriendo gotas lentamente; Harry se quitó el suéter y lo extendió en la silla donde el rubio había estado sentado, luego se volvió a mirarlo.

-Te dará un resfrío…quítate el suéter. –Recomendó dejando sus gafas sobre la mesita, mientras se sacaba los zapatos, Draco le miraba sin comprender.

-Estoy bien así. –Contestó secamente.

-Enfermarás. –Refirió mirándolo de reojo, borroso, pero conciente de que era guapísimo.

-No importa… -Susurró mirando a otro lado.

-Te da pena que te vea desnudo luego de lo de anoche. –Dijo confundido.

-No me da pena nada Potter. –Dijo tajante y para demostrárselo se sacó el suéter y siguió con la camisa, dolido de que lo pudiera creer cobarde.

"…_vamos a querernos, toda la vida,_

_como se quieren la noche y el día_

_cuando hablan de ti…"_

Se miraron un momento en silencio, los dos con el torso descubierto, Draco enfocado en los ojos verdes de Harry, éste clavado en la palidez deslumbrante del cuerpo de Draco; por la noche no había podido verle bien entre las sombras, pero sabía que era atractivo, quizá más de lo que su propia imaginación le había mostrado antes.

No supieron qué hacer más que mirarse, de cierta forma podía cortar la atmósfera que de apoco los rodeaba, de cierta forma podían oler aquel tufo de amor que desde hacia unos meses les brotaba por los poros al estar juntos; Harry sonrió tiernamente y Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir rabia, sentir furia de quererle así a él, precisamente a él.

"…_vamos a querernos, en cualquier vida,_

_porque prefiero dejarme morir_

_que estar sin ti…"_

Harry reconoció en aquellos ojos la ira, así que no hizo por decir nada más, se acercó a la lata donde estaba el fuego y se concentró en calentarse, conocía a Draco, era cuestión de dejarle en paz, así de simple, luego todo volvería a su camino. Draco rabió, porque no podía ser tierno, porque no podía ser lindo con él como quisiera. Pese a estar juntos no le bastaba, quería amarle, quería estar con él a costa de todo.

-Lo lamento. –Susurró sin siquiera darse cuenta que lo había dicho.

-¿Perdón? –Preguntó Harry confundido, no por que no lo oyera, simplemente por que no lo entendía, le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿A caso nunca pones atención Harry? –Le preguntó mirándolo exasperado con un aire de ternura que Harry interpretó como cariño al escucharle decir su nombre. –He dicho que lo lamento…por mi culpa no te has casado con Weasley…y has perdido a tus amigos.

-Descuida…lo aceptarán tarde o temprano… -Dijo sonriendo. -…no son tan malos.

"…_te necesito aquí, cerca de mi_

_muy cerca de mi, muy cerca…_

_te necesito aquí, verte feliz…"_

Sonreía y eso le hizo recuperar la paz interna que había perdido cuando supo de su huída y de la causa, se volvió también a ver la flama azul, la notó lejos así que se acercó de un saltito a la lata, quedando al lado de Harry, que miraba igual la llama fijamente. Estaban juntos y eso bastaba, Harry sonreía, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Sintió frío un frío extraño y algo le dijo que las cosas no andaban bien, miró a Harry el seguía sonriendo, contento de tenerlo a él, Draco Malfoy a su lado, feliz de la noche anterior y lleno de una rara felicidad que le pareció envidiable. Y a la vez, perfecta.

Sintió más frío aún y lo supo, aquello iba a pasar ahora. Ante sus ojos.

"…_que vuelvas por mi, que vuelvas para quererme,_

_cuidarme, acostarme, hablarme y darme la mano,_

_un beso, un regalo, verte dormido, sentirte conmigo,_

_y decir que te espero, que te hecho de menos…"_

-Entenderás que yo siempre voy a cuidarte…¿verdad? –Preguntó acercándose más a él, moviéndose para tenerlo cerca.

-Mmm…¿a qué te refieres Draco? –Preguntó desconcertado.

-Me refiero a que si entiendes que estoy aquí para cuidarte, por que te quiero…¿lo entiendes verdad? –Preguntó otra vez, pálido y sonriente, la palidez era común, Harry no se asustó por eso.

-Sí…creo que lo entiendo. –Susurró todavía desconcertado, Draco sonrió ampliamente, con aquella sonrisa malvada, con aquel gesto que por la noche, que ahora parecía repetirse a sus espaldas –el día terminaba– lo había deslumbrado más que todas las demás sensaciones juntas.

-Perfecto. –Dijo suavemente, le puso la mano en la nuca y lo jaló hacia sí. Lo besó tierna y suavemente y Harry no sospechó nada. –Petrificus. –Susurró cuando abandonó sus labios.

-¿Qu… -Comenzó, pero no pudo terminar, estaba inmóvil.

-Te amo. –Susurró a su oído, se puso de pie con la varita en la mano, y así con el dorso descubierto salió a la torrencial lluvia, donde alguien le esperaba.

"…_quiero entender, mi vida sin ti_

_no quiero escuchar consuelos de nadie_

_quiero gritar correr hacia ti…"_

No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada, escuchó la voz de Draco al hacer invisible la casa de campaña, escuchó el ¡plop! que anunciaba la llegada de ellos, sintió aquella rabia horrible cuando le gritaron a voz en cuello: Marica, Traidor, Imbécil. El combate sonaba espantoso y él sólo añoraba correr, ayudarle, salvarlo de lo que fuera que le estaban haciendo.

Nunca escuchó que Draco lo mencionara, nunca le oyó decir apenas una mentira sobre su paradero, era como si el propio chico le hubiera olvidado y eso le torturó; escuchó una última carcajada, un último estruendo un cuerpo caer, el fin había llegado y supo que no había nada más. El grito se le ahogó en la inmovilidad que cesó al morir su agresor, pudo estirar sus extremidades, pero no salió, porque si lo hacía, de nada habría valido aquello.

Tragó saliva cuando sintió que ellos ya no estaban, cuando oyó que uno le escupía en la cara al rubio antes de largarse, entonces salió de entre la casa que comenzaba lentamente a ser visible, como si el agua que la bañaba le quitara la pintura de camuflaje.

"…_no quiero entender que al morir me mataste_

_quiero vivir, pensando en ti…"_

-Draco… -Llamó con la mirada nublada, el frío de la lluvia calándole hasta los huesos, corrió hacia el cuerpo que yacía empapado a pocos metros, le levantó para mirarle, estaba pálido como siempre, empapado en agua y sangre, con la mirada convulsa.

-Entiendes…¿verdad? –Preguntó suavemente, él no supo más que asentir entre sollozos que lo hacían temblar, Draco sonrió y se inclinó contra su pecho, Harry pegó su rostro al suyo desconsolado, muriendo al sentirlo que él también moría; cuando apartó su cara de la cabeza del rubio, sus gafas estaban manchadas de rojo.

Desconsolado miró al cielo clamando una respuesta que lo hiciera sufrir menos, la luna brillaba en lo alto, a través de sus gafas la vio como la vería a partir de ese momento y para siempre, roja.


End file.
